The invention relates to combination locks. In particular, the present invention relates to an electronically activated lock, wherein there is a pad having indicia related to an electronic system located on a lock handle.
It is known to have the open or closed condition of the lock indicated by the mechanical orientation of a handle or the orientation of indicia on the handle. This, however, although an acceptable technique, is not the best manner of providing this indication.
The combination lock of the invention is electrically or battery operable. Such locks can be for use on safes or on doors. This invention is directed to providing an improved manner for operating an electrical or battery operated combination lock.
The invention is directed to minimizing the difficulties with known electrical and battery operated combination locks. The invention provides advances in being able to handle and operate the lock effectively and at the same time provide a readily realizable manner of indicating the open and closed condition of the lock. The lock of the invention also provides for a convenient manner of handling.
The present invention discloses and provides an electrical or battery powered combination lock mechanism for secure use to facilitate the convenient opening and closing of an electronic lock.
The electronic combination lock includes a digital operable keypad incorporated with a pistol grip or an elongated handle that operates the bolt. The pistol grip or elongated handle is intended to be held in the hand of a user such that the fingers embrace the grip or handle. The front of the grip or handle is directed to lie substantially within in the palm of the hand of the user. In this manner the grip or handle can be conventionally turned to operate the lock, and also open and close the door.
The handle has a pistol grip shape and incorporates the manually operable keypad on a face of the grip or elongated handle, preferably in a position remote from the free end of the pistol grip. Turning of the pistol grip by rotation about its axis retracts one or more locking bolts associated with a locking mechanism. The bolts are operated by a bolt-activating mechanism.
Generally stated, the present invention includes a lock, which includes a bolt-activating mechanism operable between a bolt-locking and a bolt-release condition. This is effected through entry of a lock-opening combination by digital input of a predetermined code to operate the locking mechanism. There is also a rotatable spindle or shaft with a formation to interact with the bolt-locking mechanism such that interaction with the spindle activates the one or more bolts to extend or retract relative to the locking position. When the spindle is permitted to rotate, after a correct combination is input to the key pad, the spindle is rotated, as the handle rotates. Rotation of the spindle permits the one or more bolts to move between the locking position and the release condition.
An electronic combination lock having a keypad with push buttons bearing indicia can indicate an open or closed condition of the lock, or the ability to turn the handle or lock the handle against rotation. The lock includes a housing that attaches through bolts on a door to which the lock is to be mounted.
With this invention it is easy to visualize the state of lock or unlock of the bolts, by viewing the position of the pistol handle. Also, by placing the indicia in a conveniently accessible place on the pistol handle, the operation of the lock can be easily effected both in its locking an unlocking characteristic and also in its turning ability about an axis.
The lock also includes a battery for operating the lock-activating mechanism. There are terminals on a front face of the housing for the lock for connection to a supplemental backup battery.
The invention is further described with reference to the accompanying drawings.